Kenneth DiLaurentis
Kenneth DiLaurentis is the father of Alison and the adoptive father of Charles Drake (who later became Charlotte DiLaurentis) and is the legal father/step-father of Jason DiLaurentis. He is portrayed by Jim Abele. According to I. Marlene King, he, along with Jessica DiLaurentis, is the true villain of the story. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Kenneth is among the people at his daughter's funeral greeting mourners along with Jessica. |-|Season 3= Crazy It is revealed that Kenneth has never forgiven Hanna for saying she saw Alison three days before she was discovered dead. He claims that she seems to have gotten crueler with age. He is upset that Hanna lied about Alison being dead. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Jason reveals to Emily that his father lives in an apartment building in Rosewood indicating that he still lives in town every now and then. |-|Season 4= The Mirror Has Three Faces Jessica DiLaurentis informs Emily that Kenneth is divorcing her. She also reveals that his way of coping with Alison's death is to erase her from his mind. |-|Season 5= Whirly Girlie While Officer Holbrook is questioning Alison and the girls at the police station, Kenneth arrives and interrupts the discussion as Alison embraces her father. Alison is in her room going through her stuff when Kenneth walks in. He says Alison can sleep downstairs just in case she is too scared, but Alison assures him that she’ll be fine. Kenneth says that he’ll never let Alison out of his sight again. Alison asks her father about her mother. He has been trying to reach her and is worried. He vows to try and help her forget her lost years. They share a moment and Kenneth tells Alison about divorcing her mother. The next day, Mr. DiLaurentis stops by Hanna's place and tells Ashley Marin that he needs her help, while Hanna eavesdrops. He asks her to go through Jessica’s e-mails to see if she can find her whereabouts. Later, Jason and Kenneth argue over Jessica's disappearance. He thinks that Jason knows where she is. Emily walks in on them with Alison's dog, Pepe stating that Alison wanted her to take him for a walk. Surfing the Aftershocks In the DiLaurentis' living room before Jessica's funeral, Kenneth is telling Jason he does not want any police or press at the funeral or cemetery. Jason tells him he has already taken care of it all. When Alison comes downstairs from her room, Kenneth asks why she is wearing that particular dress, and tells her to go back upstairs and change, put on something else. Alison doesn't understand why her father is angry until Spencer tells her Jessica wore it to her funeral. Thrown From The Ride Kenneth is ending a call in the DiLaurentis house when Alison comes down the stairs with a box of clothes. Presuming their Jessica’s, Kenneth tells Ali that she doesn’t have to deal with that at the moment and that she may want to keep some of Jessica’s things for herself. Alison tells her father that’s she’s going back to school, and while Kenneth thinks she should get a fresh start, but he doesn’t see how it’s possible if they stay in Rosewood. He tells Alison that the place he moved into isn’t that far away, “maybe the girls can come spend the summer”. Dropping by Alison’s bedroom, Kenneth asks Alison if she’s hungry before telling her he got another call from Detective Holbrook saying that she needs to go in for a medical exam. Kenneth says he was able to postpone it before because of Jessica death, but they can’t keep putting it off. He tells her that he’ll be right there with her on the other side of the door. Kenneth says that he hasn’t wanted to push her to talk, but worries that Alison was hurt in a way she shouldn’t have been, and if she has, she needs to talk to someone. Alison reassures him that nothing like that happened. Having asked Kenneth for a sandwich, Kenneth goes to make her one but before he leaves her room, he tells Alison that he knows she said she needed some clothes, so she should go buy whatever she likes. A Dark Ali Kenneth stands in an observation room with Lieutenant Tanner, as they look in on Alison’s kidnapper, before Kenneth asks what his name is. After Tanner tells Kenneth his name is Cyrus Petrillo, Kenneth asks how they found him. Tanner tells him that Mrs Marin’s neighbour reported a man lurking in her yard, and when Kenneth questions that Cyrus has admitted everything, Tanner says that his story matches Alison’s - the abduction, the blindfold, her escape. As Tanner tells Kenneth to not say a word until the police have enough evidence to press changes, Kenneth asks her where Alison is. Walking into an office, Kenneth kneels down next to Alison, who is staring at Cyrus Petrillo’s mug shot. Kenneth asks Alison if that’s him, “is that the man who hurt you?”, but Alison says that she doesn’t know. Kenneth knocks on Alison’s bedroom door, and after greeting Emily, Kenneth tells Alison that he just got back from the station, and… “Emily, can I have a word with Ali?”, but Alison tells him that she already told her. Kenneth tells Alison she wasn’t supposed to do that, to which Alison tells him that Emily helped save her life, so she deserves to know what’s going on. Kenneth comments that the person Alison should be talking to is Tanner, “that man knew every detail. How would he know that unless he did it?” Sitting down next to Alison on her bed, Kenneth mentions that Cyrus confessed already, “the police said this same man could have killed your mom, and Bethany Young”. Kenneth tells Alison that they’re all there to support her, and they all want the same thing, “to put this man away for a very long time”. Looking up in Emily’s direction, Kenneth moves his eyes in Alison’s direction, guiding Emily to say something. Holding onto Alison’s hand, Kenneth tells her that whatever she’s afraid of, don’t be, “this man is behind bars, and all we have to do is keep him there”. Walking back to Alison, Kenneth finds Ezra sitting with her and asks, “can I help you?”, before saying that if there is anything he wants to say to Alison, he can talk to him, “or the police”. Ezra apologises and explains that he was just saying hello. After Ezra gets up to leave, Kenneth asks Alison if she is okay and if he was bothering her, but Alison tells him that it is fine. Looking at his watch, Kenneth tells Alison that they don’t have much time, and that they have to release her kidnapper after 48 hours. As Kenneth says that he knows this is hard, “but we really have to go”, Alison says she thinks she’s just going to get a refill. As Alison walks away from the table, Kenneth stands, telling her she has two minutes. Kenneth and Alison meet Lieutenant Tanner out the front of the Rosewood Police Department, where they all get into Tanner’s vehicle and drive away. Walking down into a basement, Tanner explains to Kenneth and Alison that this is the place where Cyrus said he kept Alison. As Alison hesitates going down the stairs, Kenneth asks if she is okay. As Tanner asks if Alison remembers the place, and Alison says that she could never forget it, Kenneth wraps his daughter in a hug. Arriving home, Kenneth and Alison get out of the car to find Emily sitting on their porch. Emily asks Alison if she can talk with her, and when Alison tells Kenneth she will be right in, Kenneth looks over his shoulder to the police car parked in the lane and heads inside. Through a Glass, Darkly While Kenneth is not in this episode, Jason reveals to Lieutenant Tanner that he and his father lied about Alison being with them at the time of Mona's murder. The Melody Lingers On At Chester County Women’s Correctional Facility, Kenneth watches as Rebecca points out to Alison where they and the prosecution will be sitting when Alison’s trial begins. As Rebecca tells Alison to not be afraid to look at the jury, they don’t want them to think Alison has anything to hide, Kenneth says he doesn’t like the idea of twelve strangers off the street deciding what happens to his daughter, to which Rebecca tells him that it’s the American way. Alison mentions that the jury know nothing about her, and if she could just tell them to whole story, but Rebecca cuts in, telling Alison that they’ve discussed this before, and the key to winning this case isn’t telling the jury desperate stories about being plotted against. Rebecca says that it’s her job to prevent the prosecutor from proving his case, before adding that right now the prosecutor has the tougher job. Kenneth questions why, and Rebecca says that the prosecutor has to convince twelve jurors beyond a reasonable doubt that Alison killed Mona, and all they have to do is make one of them unsure. When Alison questions one of them, Rebecca tells her that that’s all it takes. Walking out of his Real Estate Office, Kenneth finds Jason talking with Spencer. Kenneth tells Jason to get in the car, and as Spencer tries to keep speaking with Jason, Kenneth again tells Jason to get in the car, “now”. Spencer mentions to Kenneth that she just wants to speak with Jason, but Kenneth tells Spencer that he’s not interested in what she wants, “what you want doesn’t help Alison”. Saying that they’re neighbours, “at least for the moment”, Kenneth comments that in case Spencer forgot her house is the one with the big gate and the wall, “stay on the other side of it”. Getting into the car, Kenneth starts the ignition and drives off. Sitting in the courtroom, Kenneth waits for the jury and the judge to enter so proceedings can begin. Kenneth listens as the prosecutor goes through his opening statement, asking the jury to remember high school, before saying that Ms. Marcus, Alison’s lawyer, will soon be telling them of an amazing story about Alison DiLaurentis and how she was kidnapped and traumatized by two years of captivity, how she escaped her captors and returned home with the help of her closest friends, but the Commonwealth will proved with direct testimony of witnesses that Alison DiLaurentis’ epic tale of abduction and escape is a lie. Douglas then adds that Alison planned and carried out the murder of Mona Vanderwaal, consigning her to a cruel, anonymous end. Walking down the hallway outside the courtroom, Kenneth approaches Aria and Emily, “you knew about this? You all knew and you told the police”. Rebecca tells Kenneth that this isn’t going to solve the problem, but Kenneth ignores her, saying that the four girls talked Alison into it, “that’s what happened. The four of you talked her into this. It was your idea”. Jason steps in, telling Kenneth that Alison lied to the girls the same way she lied to them, and when Kenneth begins to say that Jason doesn’t know that, but Rebecca steps in, telling them not to get into it here. Giving one last look to the girls, Kenneth turns and walks back down the hall. Along with the rest of the courtroom, Kenneth watches the video of Mona being attacked on the day she died. Kenneth listens as Jason retracts his original statement to the police, saying he now believes that Alison couldn’t have been the one to attack Mona. The prosecutor then asks Jason if knows a girl named Hanna Marin, to which Jason says he does, before confirming that Hanna is one of Alison’s friends. Kenneth then listens as the prosecutor asks Jason who Ashley Marin is, and after Jason explains that she’s Hanna’s mom, he’s asked to point Ashley out for the jury. As Jason says Ashley is in the third row wearing a blue dress, all eyes, including Kenneth’s go to Ashley. The prosecutor goes on to ask whether on occasion Jason met with Ashley out of the office, and when Jason tells him yes, Mr. Sirk asks whether their meetings were social, to which Jason confirms that they were. Mr. Sirk then questions whether these social meetings were always in public places, and after Jason says that most of them were, the prosecutor questions that not all of them were and some were in private. Mr. Sirk questions whether Jason would describe the meetings as intimate, to which Jason says that they were private. As the prosecutor asks whether anything happened during these private meetings with the attractive woman seated in the gallery that lead Jason to alter his testimony, Jason tells him no. In the hallway outside the courtroom, Kenneth exchanges words with Rebecca. As Jason catches up with them, Kenneth berates him before storming off. I'm a Good Girl, I Am Although not in this episode, Alison mentions to Rebecca that Jason and Kenneth have gone to get lunch while the jury deliberate their decision. |-|Season 6= Game On, Charles Kenneth is present during Alison's press conference and takes her inside their house after he feels that she has fielded enough questions from the reporters. He doesn't like the idea of Alison being used as bait to draw out A and is clearly shaken when Alison disappears after a supposed break in. Songs of Innocence Kenneth berates his daughter for the stunt she pulled, saying angrily that she had no obligation to help the girls. Alison tells him calmly that she simply wanted to help. When Alison asks about Charles DiLaurentis, he distantly tells her that there is no Charles DiLaurentis in their family. Alison replies quietly that whoever told her about Charles must have been wrong. Songs of Experience Kenneth is first mentioned when Spencer storms into the Doctor Sullivan's waiting room and tells the girls that Jason told her who Charles is. Apparently, Charlie was Jason’s imaginary friend but one day Mr. DiLaurentis told Jason that Charlie had to go away. They realize that there was nothing imaginary about Charlie: Kenneth had lied to Jason. Kenneth is then seen in the episode in his office where Jason stares at his father, wondering about Charlie, his "imaginary friend". Kenneth returns home and Alison and Jason confront him, asking him who the other boy in the photo is. Kenneth refuses to answer but Alison and Jason are firm in their stand. Kenneth finally gives in and starts telling them something, while a hooded figure watches them from outside. Don't Look Now Kenneth confesses to Alison and Jason that Charles is 15 months older than Jason and that he is their older brother. Jessica and Kenneth knew that he was troubled and provided him treatment from the best doctors they knew of. But no one could actually determine what was wrong with him. By the time Alison was one, they knew it was no longer safe to keep him around and so they had him institutionalized at Radley Sanitarium. Jason wonders how no one in Rosewood ever mentioned him. Kenneth reveals they moved to Rosewood after Charles was sent off to Radley, and Jessica wanted the information about him to remain a secret. Kenneth also informs Ali and Jason that Jessica wanted to tell them about Charles, but he thought it would be better if they learnt about him later, thinking they would have a normal childhood without all the ‘distraction’ that Charles would cause in their lives. Jason is angered by the fact the Kenneth calls Charles a distraction and that he lied to him and told him Charlie does not exists. Kenneth says he was doing the right thing as Charles would have consumed their lives. He and Jessica hoped that Radley would help him, but eventually he got worse. Alison claims that Charles is the person who set her up for Mona’s murder and kidnapped and tortured her friends. However, Kenneth confidently says that Charles could not have done all that. Kenneth reveals that Charles is dead. He committed suicide at the age of 16 by taking pills and consequently never left Radley. Since Kenneth was out of the country when it happened, Jessica had his body cremated. Hanna thinks Kenneth is lying as she believes as long as there is no body or no grave, there’s no proof to support Kenneth’s statement. Alison jumps to her father’s defense, saying that he would never protect someone trying to hurt his own daughter. When Alison comes home, Kenneth is waiting for her. He asks him where she was all night and she tells him that he was at Aunt Carol's while hesitating to tell the truth as to why she went there. Kenneth tells her that they put Charles in Radley because one day he tried to drown Alison in scalding hot water. Furthermore, he stood there watching his sister's pain. Before Kenneth could go into all the details, Alison stops him by saying that she does not want to hear anymore. She ends the conversation and tells him to let Charles rest in peace. She's No Angel He and Alison have tension between them after she finds out about Charles. He also disapproves of her and Lorenzo and takes any opportunity to keep them apart. Kenneth is first seen in this episode when he comes across Alison standing outside her house. Her father asks her what she is doing out there. After she tells him that she needed some fresh air, he offers her the chance to come to work with him if she's going crazy at home. She rejects and informs Kenneth about the conversation of the cops she overheard earlier the day. He doesn't seem to care much about it and only tells her she needs to get over it. This aggravates Alison who tells him that it's hard to do so when someone kicks you in the teeth before you have even brushed them. Kenneth reprimands her by saying that she needs to own up to her past mistakes and that bad behavior has a way of catching up with someone. Alison's parting shot to her father is that he would know all about that; referencing to the way he had hid Charles' existence from his other two children. Later in the episode, Kenneth walks into his living room and gets angry over finding Lorenzo there. He questionss his daughter if she claimed the other cop insulted her just to get someone closer to her own age watching over her. Alison denies the accusation but Kenneth doesn't seem to believe her, he then tells Lorenzo to leave the house. Kenneth is later mentioned in the episode when Lorenzo attempts to make Alison see things from her father's point of view. He is very understanding despite Kenneth's earlier rudeness to him. No Stone Unturned Kenneth gets a card on his windshield. He reads it as Emily passes and asks if she saw who put it on his car. She replies that she didn't, slightly bewildered by Kenneth's frantic questions. Later, he goes to Carol Ward's house and frantically digs ups Charles' grave to see if he is really dead. We see that the card reads that Charles is coming home for his birthday. O Brother, Where Art Thou He takes Ali out of Rosewood to a hotel out of fear that Charles will hurt her. He keeps her isolated from her friends and is cross with her when she asks why they can't go to the police. Alison puts sleeping pills in his coffee so she can escape and help her friends. '''Game Over, Charles Charlotte DiLaurentis carries a drugged Kenneth and Jason into Radley. She reveals to Alison that they can't move, but hear everything they say. Where Somebody Waits For Me He is mentioned during the episode by Alison, wanting nothing to do by her and Charlotte. Appearances (14/160) Season 3 (1/24) *Crazy Season 5 (5/25) *Whirly Girlie *Surfing the Aftershocks *Thrown From The Ride *A Dark Ali *The Melody Lingers On Season 6 (8/20) *Game On, Charles *Songs of Innocence *Songs of Experience *Don't Look Now *She's No Angel *No Stone Unturned *O Brother, Where Art Thou *Game Over, Charles Notes *He held a grudge with Hanna for a year and confronted her in an aggressive manner. * Mr. DiLaurentis is rarely if not never mentioned in the books (other than "Ali's Pretty Little Lies") and he doesn't talk to Hanna. * He divorced his wife, Jessica DiLaurentis because it was his way of dealing with Alison's death. * Jason remarks in "Through a Glass, Darkly" that Alison had Kenneth 'wrapped around her little finger from day one'. * He is the adoptive father of Charles DiLaurentis. (Source) * Although he is the biological father of Alison, he isn't Jason's. It is also unknown if he is aware of this and/or of his ex-wife's affair with Peter Hastings. * Since Charlotte was admitted at Welby State Psychiatric Hospital, he has a confirmed estrangement with both his daughters. * Although uncredited, a stand-in actor played Kenneth in "Pilot,". The man who is hanging around Mrs. DiLaurentis in the pilot episode is played by Jared Jacobson. Later on, Jim Abele plays him and Anne Marie Deluise is replaced by Andrea Parker who plays Jessica Dilaurentis. Gallery 307 001328.jpg Pll-502-28.jpg Tjuzhgdfvs.png Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0275.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_066.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 502.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 503.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 504.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 505.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 506.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 491.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 492.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 493.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 494.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 495.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 496.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 497.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 498.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 501.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 490.jpg 2cdf5b6a6d56cabcf0fcc2d76f9b5d4b.jpg No_Stone_Unturned0110.jpg 6.05-243.jpg 6.05-465.jpg Pll604 170.jpg Pll604 175.jpg Pll604 174.jpg Pll604 171.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Males Category:Parent Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:People living outside of Rosewood Category:Season 6 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Secret-Keepers